Une Histoire de Chocolat
by Yuuki Takia
Summary: THE GAZETTE - couple Reita/Ruki Résumé : Quand Reita vole le chocolat de Ruki, ça donne ça ...


« RYO AKIRA SUZUKI DEUXIEME DU NOM ! RENDS-MOI MON CHOCOLAT ! »

The End.

Non, je rigole.

Voyez-vous, je préfère courir plutôt que de rester près de Takanori. Ouais … quand on touche à son chocolat, il mort.

Il serait même capable de m'envoyer son stupide chien pour me mordre les fesses ! Ouais ! Il a dressé son chien pour mordre les fesses des gens !

Je finis quand même à lui échapper… Bon, ce n'était pas facile, mais j'ai réussi !

J'ai dû sortir de la maison, courir jusque dans la forêt et monter dans un arbre. Pas très glorieux et très lâche de ma part, mais Takanori fait peur !

Bon, vous me direz surement que du haut de ses 1m65, il n'est pas très terrifiant ! Mais LOL ! Il est d'autant plus effrayant quand on lui prend son chocolat. Et là, vous allez me dire, pourquoi je lui ai pris son chocolat ? Simple, j'en ai marre qu'il passe son temps à bouffer du chocolat ! Moi je veux qu'il lâche son putain de chocolat et qu'il mange autre chose. Mais NON ! Monsieur VEUT du chocolat ! Matin, Midi ET Soir ! Sans oublier entre le Matin et le Midi, entre le Midi et le Soir, et entre le Soir et le Matin !

Et puis, il est chiant hein ! Il va finir par grossir !

Oh, je vous vois d'ici dire « mais il n'est pas gros ! ». Bah figurez-vous, qu'il a pris DEUX KILOS ! Et quand Monsieur déprime, il fait quoi ? IL MANGE DU CHOCOLAT !

Pourquoi en fais-je tout un plat ? Bonne question les amis (on est ami, hein ?). Eh bien, Takanori est magnifique ! Ça je ne vous le fait pas dire. Mais Takanori est aussi mon mari et le voir se goinfrer de chocolat me TUE (au sens propre et littéral du terme).

Encore il passerait son temps à … jouer à un jeu vidéo, OK ! Ça passe ! Enfin non ! Ça ne passe pas ! Ça serait pire … Bon, laissez-moi trouver un autre exemple … bah j'en trouve pas !

Oh et puis FUCK ! Il DOIT arrêter de manger du CHOCOLAT !

Le voilà qui hurle… ce n'est pas nouveau ! Oh pardonnez-moi, je critique mon mari ! DESOLE ! Mais c'est VRAI ! Ouais, je m'enflamme un peu pour rien … mais j'en ai MARRE !

En fait, je ne lui ai pas pris son chocolat … ouais, je sais, je suis chiant. Je l'ai donné à Atsuaki, qui l'a donné à Linoa, qui l'a donné à Ayumi, qui l'a donné à Uke, qui l'a donné à Suguru, qui l'a donné à Yuuki. Pour finir, bah y'a plus de chocolat ! Sachant que chaque personne en prenait un bout à chaque fois … y'en avait BEAUCOUP !

Comment ça vous comprenez la fureur de Takanori ? Il l'a cherché, non ? NON ? Vous le préférez à moi ? *pleure sur sa branche d'arbre*

C'est bon … j'ai séché mes larmes. Enfin … je crois. Mais vous le préférez à moi ! C'est une horreur ! Ouais, j'abuse, je sais. Mais je vous EMMERDE ! Si ce n'est plus …

Moi ? Vulgaire ? Mais où avez-vous vu ça ?

Bon, revenons à notre mouton (=Takanori) ! Quoi ENCORE ? Laissez-moi dire ce que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux, et sur qui je veux !

JE DISAIS : qui vote pour que Takanori cesse de manger du chocolat ?

…

…

…

Y'a que moi ? Ah … MAIS VOUS ÊTES CONS OU VOUS LE FAITES EXPRES ?

Hum … désolé. Pourquoi ?

…

…

…

Il est mignon en mangeant du chocolat ? Vous avez OSEZ poser vos sales yeux de PERVERS sur MON MARI ?

Hum … je ne suis pas jaloux.

Vous savez, c'est pour son bien que je dis ça … parce que, le jour où il … hum … ne montera plus sur scène … QUOI ENCORE ? … comment ça je n'allais pas dire ça ? Vous vous foutez d'ma gueule ?

OK ! J'avoue ! J'allais dire : le jour où il ne pourra plus faire du sport de chambre … MAIS VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS VOUS RACONTER NOTRE VIE SEXUELLE ?

Oui, je vais me reprendre. Donc, le jour il ne pratiquera plus d'activités qui lui permettront de garder la ligne, et bah il prendra du poids ! Et il sera triste !

Et vu que je suis un mari aimant et compréhensif … VOS GUEULES ! Eh bien je tente de lui faire lâcher le chocolat.

J'ai essayé le centre de désintoxication du chocolat, mais il s'est enfui en pleurant …

Comment ça je suis un mari cruel ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est pour son BIEN ! Merde !

Bah quoi ?

…

…

…

Vous n'avez pas d'autres arguments ?

…

…

…

Cool vos vies, vous voulez des sushis ? Bah vous savez quoi, demandez à Uke ! Il les fait mieux que moi !

…

…

…

J'vous emmerde ? PARFAIT ! Parfaitement parfait je dirai !

Quoi ? Comment ça je suis casse couilles ? Et après vous dites que je suis vulgaire ?

« Ryo, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette arbres ?

- ! »

Atsuaki hausse les épaules et se casse. BON DEBARAT !

MERDE ! SHIT ! MIERDA ! KUSO ! VOUS ME PETEZ LES COUILLES !

« TAKANORI ! J'AI TROUVE RYO !

-RYO ! DESCEND DE CET ARBRE TOUT DE SUITE !

-Non. C'est pour ton bien.

-TRES BIEN ! CEINTURE JUSQU'A NOUVEL ORDRE ! »

Bon, là, j'avoue, je suis faible.

« Oui mon Amour, je descends tout de suite. »

La queue entre les jambes ? Fils de poulpe va !

J'aime mon homme, tout simplement !

« Takanori, vient on va à Marcher U, je vais t'acheter une tablette de chocolat. »


End file.
